The present invention relates generally to data entry keyboards, and, more specifically, to touchscreens.
The digitally programmable computer has become ubiquitous in every day life. It is found in various forms from simple to complex for performing various functions. In common applications, the computer is joined to a display monitor for presenting useful information to the intended user, and allows the user to interact with the computer through a communicating keyboard. Data may be entered into the computer by touching keys on the keyboard and viewed on the monitor. The specific software loaded into the computer controls the specific functionality of the computer for any desired purpose.
For example, common computer systems are found in retail stores, supermarkets, and automated teller machines (ATMs) for use by customers or employees as applicable.
A typical mechanical keyboard, or keypad, includes a plurality of individual keys or buttons which are individually depressed by the user for entering corresponding data into the computer. The keys are typically preprinted with a specific indicia such as a letter or number for fixed-function use. Some keys, however, may have different functions depending upon the assignment thereof which may be varied by the specific software programmed in the computer. Such keyboards are relatively easy to use and provide tactile feedback to the user since they have a three-dimension (3-D) contoured shape and typically include a mechanical switch therebelow which provides a limited snap depression of the individual key with a self-restoring movement, and with or without an audible click or speaker-generated beep.
Another type of data entry device is a touchscreen which provides a transparent interface over the display monitor. Touchscreens are found in various conventional formats including a resistive touchscreen, capacitive touchscreen, infrared (IR) touchscreen, and acoustic wave touchscreen for example. Each touchscreen design has the capability to accurately determine a two dimensional location of a finger or stylus positioned thereon in accordance with a predefined location grid or array.
For example, in both the resistive and capacitive touchscreens, a user may place a finger at any location on the screen, and an output position signal is generated by the touchscreen which corresponds to the location being touched. In the resistive touchscreen, the contact force alone effected by the finger determines the screen location. In the capacitive touchscreen, a capacitive circuit is formed between the screen and the user, who is typically grounded, for determining the location of the finger.
A particular advantage of the touchscreen is that an independent keyboard is not required for data entry. And, most significantly, is the ability to dynamically define a visual or virtual keyboard on the display monitor for data entry. The touchscreen is operatively joined to a host computer which drives the display monitor. The specific software controls the information displayed on the monitor which is used to communicate with the user. If data entry is required, the computer displays the desired indicia on the monitor which is transmitted through the transparent touchscreen disposed thereover.
For example, the computer may display a numeric keypad with the numbers 0-9 arranged in a virtual keypad with corresponding virtual key areas thereon. By touching the touchscreen at any one of the corresponding virtual keys, the touchscreen identifies the exact touch location and communicates this to the computer which matches the position signal with the location of the displayed virtual keypad for determining which virtual key has been selected.
Since it is an easy matter to program the computer to visually display any desired information and coordinate that information with the touchscreen, the touchscreen provides the ability to enter data using any defined virtual keypad displayed on the monitor which may change dynamically as often as desired.
However, since data entry into the computer through the touchscreen is simply based on the 2-D virtual keypad displayed on the monitor, the virtual keys are without depth or any feel other than the simple pressure reaction atop the flat touchscreen. The touchscreen surface is plain without surface differences, and the user must therefore carefully aim to touch the desired virtual key. Unlike a conventional remote keyboard, the touchscreen has no capability to provide tactile feedback to the user which limits its usefulness and accuracy in use.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide tactile feedback in a touchscreen for matching the benefits of a mechanical keyboard.
A KeyScreen includes a touchscreen for providing a position signal indicative of location thereon, with a keypad disposed over the touchscreen. The keypad has a plurality of articulated keys to operably engage the touchscreen upon depression thereof and thereby provide tactile feedback to the user.